Andre Forstadt (anime)
Andre Forstadt (アンドレ・フォルスタドト Andore Forusutado) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. He is Chieri's love interest, who also a tennis player. Appearance Andre has neck-length, slightly dark blue hair. His bangs are a little wet. He has blue eyes and his face is shown to be dead-pan. His Spring/Summer outfit consists of blue Polo shirt with a small dark blue square emblem that has red letter "A". Also wears grey shorts, red shoes, and pale blue sneakers. For Autumn/Winter, Andre wears a white sweater covered in long blue coat with black buttons. His trousers are black and wears white sneakers. Personality Unlike Benedikt who is active, Andre is very shy and rarely shows emotion, but it doesn't mean that he's emotionless or an uncommunicative person. Andre has every emotion like other people do and he's definitely not a cold person - in fact, he actually has a big heart. It's just that he doesn't know how to speak and express his emotions well, especially smiling, and Andre himself really wants to improve that. Since Andre is so shy, he is rarely seen outside of his following locations, and rarely speaks. He says very little in game, if the player try to talk to him. Andre really wishes to become energetic, but has a hard time. Background In order that a trusted boy inherit his job as a tennis player, their engagement was arranged, although Chieri detests it and denies that he is her boyfriend. He cares about Chieri and is glad she has any people as good friends. He also serves as a representative for the Headmaster, keeping a close eye on Chieri. Andre also shows that he deeply cares for the others. Relationships Chieri Yamakawa: Andre was betrothed to Chieri as a child and although Chieri harboured romantic feelings towards him, Andre was not romantically interested in her due to his emotionless personality. When Andre transferred into PPA, he told Chieri that he was emotionless. This way Chieri would also be at a part of tennis club when the time came for Andre to take over. As the series progress, both started to love each other. Benedikt Schöne: They are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Benedikt does most of the talking between the two but Andre will often give a short comment to follow-up Benedikt. These two children are opposite like their respective female counterpart (Andre = Chieri - negative, Benedikt = Mayuri - positive). Chase Harlacher: Andre and Chase are best friends since they first meet along with Benedikt. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri does see Andre as a good friend for help as she knows how much of a handful he is to deal with. Ludwig Edelstein: Andre first met Ludwig after he and Benedikt were asked by Chieri to fix Germania 07's costumes for the Newcomers' Debut Performance. They originally got off to a rough start - Ludwig said that because of their naughty personalities, the two of them would be cute if they didn't talk while Benedikt and Andre insulted him back and successfully made him apologise. Later on, it appears that they are actually on good terms with one another. Ludwig is able to call Benedikt to ask him to lend him his body and Benedikt is able to understand that he is just asking him to bring the two's secret recipe cookies to the Oktoberfest. Later, he praises them for not being late and teasingly pats their heads. Game Information Although Andre initially was not one of the available male characters during the game's launch, he will became one later via "More New Residents" DLC. Andre lives inside his house in Donau Apartment at Grünefeld Park. But unfortunately, when the player decided to meet Andre, he was not inside his house. To unlock him, talk to Chieri, who is walking in the Engelstein Fields. You have to talk to her each day for 10 days in a row. The next day Andre will be arrived. Gift Opinion Note that many of his gifts are the same as Chieri's. Quotes General *Meeting: "...Uh, I... I'm Andre Forstadt. You...?" *Morning: "Good morning." *Afternoon: "Sometimes... playing tennis... is really fun." *Evening: "So the sun is... setting down..." *Night: "Night is always romantic..." Gifts *Favorite Gift: "Thanks, ... I'm touched..." *Loved Gift: ", you're such a good person. Thanks..." *Liked Gift: "T-thanks... I'm just a little nervous..." *Disliked Gift: "Ah, sorry..." *Hated Gift: "I do not intend to receive..." Other Lines *Wish: "I don't know what kind of wish I could make... but I want to be more lively." *When His Team Meter Point reaches 100%: "When I you befriend me, , I'm able to calm down, my emotionless and calm feeling melts away, and I get this strong feeling..." *Winning a Contest: "Congratulation! Today as well... I'm counting on you." *Talk to much: "...Hah?" Schedule In Normal Days, no matter the weather condition, Andre will always stay inside Donau Apartment. Each Saturday, he spends his time visiting Chieri's House and Cappuccino Book Store. On Stormy weather, Andre will stay inside his room unlike when he does in Normal Days. Trivia *Birthday: 15 February *The first thing he does in every morning is wash his face. *His weakness is being tickled. *Andre would like to try fishing but he isn't confident that he would catch anything. This is partially due to his fear of fish. *Good at World History but bad at Physical Education. He, however, wants to improve his skill in tennis. *He is nicknamed "Ando-kun". *When Andre feels scared or threatened, he instinctively hides behind the nearest person. *He is similar to Leno Christensen from Story of World: Rainbow Village: being emotionless and shy while their counterpart (or Leno's brother Luca) are excited and goof offs, and more. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Sportsperson